Digimon, digital monters-me and my friends
by D1amondPr1ncess
Summary: Sorry, but I don't think I'm actually gonna continue. :( I just don't feel obligated to. It wasn't coming to me naturally, so I feel like I was just pushing myself too hard, coming up with chapters. :( sorry.
1. Prolog

It was a hot summer day in the end of June. There were three friends joking around and gathering firewood. "Hey Jay, I bet you can't catch me!" The youngest one, Isabelle, said, and she started running.

"Ill take that as a challenge," Jay said, and started running after her.

Morgan rolled her eyes and giggled, "Couples." It was true. Couples, like Isabelle and Jay, could be rather funny together. Just think of a wannabe football player, dating a wannabe cupcake maker. Anyway, back to the story. Jay and Isabelle ran back to the camp, each with an arm full of firewood. Morgan started jogging after them, with a huge load of kindling.

"I got the flint," Jeffrey said, as he came up from the little lake that was by their campsite.

"Bring the stuff for the fire over here," Brittany said, as she was building a ring of rocks. "Where's Christan? He had to have fought at least one fish by now."

"I'll go look for him," Jeffrey said as he set down the flint, next to Brittany. He started back for the lake and disappeared.

"I just realized," Morgan said, "Where's Heather?" Right as she said that, Heather burst into the campground. "I'm here! Did you guys miss me?"

"Not really," Rahpi said as he came out of the boys cabin. Heather put her hand on her hip and sighed.

"Really, Raph," She said, "if you were nicer, you would have a girlfriend by now."

"The day I get a girlfriend is the day I wear socks," Raphi told her, for probably about the tenth time that day.

"I got it," Brittney informed everyone, "I started the fire!"

"Well done, young wookie," Raphi said, "I have tought you well."

"You haven't thought me anything," Brittany said. Heather laughed the way she always did when Rahpi said something meant to be funny. Isabelle didn't know what she saw in him. He was always being rude, and swearing... Maby it was that he liked rock music? No, that couldn't be the only thing. Heather liked rock music, but Isabelle knew that couldn't be enough to make Heather like him so much. Now that she thought about it, Jay and Rahpi were total opposites. Jay was everything a young man should be, while Raphi was everything a con man should be.

"I found him," Jeffrey said.

"You could have helped me carry the fish, little dude," Christian said, and walked up carrying two large mouth bass. "Who votes Nerd guts them?" Everyone but Heather said "I". Even Nerd (Nerd is Raphi's nickname) wanted to gut the fish. He pulled out his pocket knife and ran over to grab one of the fish. He took it down by the lake to gut it. And that's when the snow started falling.


	2. Chapter 1

Isabelle woke up with a goan of pain. "Isabelle? Is that you?" She heard Jay's voice say.

"Yea, its me. I think I might have landed on my head." She got up slowly, but she got dizzy, and almost fell over. Jay cought her in his arms. She looked up to thank him, but got startled by a small creachure on his head.

"Um... What's that on your head?" She asked. Jay laughed,

"This is Patamon," he said, "I think there's a digimon waiting for you, too." Isabelle got out of Jay's arms, though she was rather comfterted by the warmth of his body on hers. She heard a sound behind her. She turned around at saw what looked like a cat, standing on its hind legs.

"Hi," the cat said, "I'm Gatomon."

"Hi, I'm Isabelle," Isabelle said. Nerd jumped through a shrub screaming. A large bug was following him.

"Please stop running from me," it said, "I won't hurt you." Nerd ran into a tree and fell to the ground. "Oh my," the bug said, "well now I can introduce myself. Im tentamon," the bug said, "Raphiel, I am your digimon"

"The name's Rahpi," he said, "what is this about you being my… digimon, you said?" He got up and brushed the grass and leaves off of himself.

"We are digimon," Tentamon said, gesturing toward Gatomon and Patamon, "You are the digi-destined," he said, gesturing toward Isabelle, Jay and Raphi. "I thought there was supposed to be more of you."

"Didn't the others get teleported here too?" Jay asked. They heard a high pitched scream.

"I would assume that's Heather," Isabelle said, and started running toward the scream. She came into a small clearing, and saw her friend, and a plant-like digimon.

"I'm Palamon," the digimon said to Heather, who seemed like she was about to throw up, she was so scared.

"Heather," Isabelle said, "the digimon are ok. Don't be scared."

"Isabelle?" Heather said, and ran over to use Isabelle as a human shield.

"Heather," Isabelle giggled, "the digimon are ok. Jay come here-and bring the other digimon." Jay came through the bushed, closely followed by Nerd and the digimon. "Gatomon, come over here and meet Heather." Gatomon walked over.

"Hi, are you one of the digi-destined?" She asked. Heather was speechless. She had never seen a talking cat.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" Heather managed to say.

Just then, they heard Morgan's voice cry out, "Jeffrey!" They ran in the direction it came from. They heard it again, "Jeffrey!" They heard another voice,

"Morgan!" It said. Of course. Jeffrey would be the first one Morgan looked for. The brother/sister bond that could never be broken… Isabelle was reminded of her own brother, and yelled out,

"Christian!" No response. "Christian!" She yelled again. A faint responce,

"Isabelle." She ran through the bushes and managed to avoid the trees. She saw a lagoon, and a shoreline. She saw a figure paying at the base of a large boulder.

"Christian!" She exclaimed. Blood was running from his right knee and both elbows. His jeans were ripped and soaked with blood. 'Water,' she thought to herself, 'I need to wash his injuries.' She walked over to the lagoon and was about to take a handful to bring to her brother. 'Salt,' she thought, "ugh," she said, 'it'll have to do.' She took off her arm band and soaked it with the water. She walked back to Christian, "this is gonna hurt, but we don't want it to get infected. Hold still," she knew her warning wouldn't do any good. He was almost unconscious anyway, so he probably wouldn't feel any pain. She rung out the arm band over his right knee. A quiet groan escaped his mouth. Jay came out of the forest and saw Isabelle helping Christian. Jay took off his arm band as well and walked over to the shoreline. Isabelle soaked her arm band, and Jay did the same. They walked over to Christian and lightly held the arm bands to his elbows. They started to stop bleeding, but his knee wasn't doing any better.

"Isabelle," Morgan said as she walked out of the forest, with Jeffrey following. Morgan gasped when she saw Christian. "What happed?" She asked.

"We don't know," Isabelle replied, "he was pretty much unconscious when I got here. Morgan, can I please have permission to ruin your arm band?"

"If it can help, then yes," she said as she took it off and handed it to Isabelle. Isabelle slowly lifted Christian's right leg. She took Morgan's arm band and put it around her brothers ankle. She slowly brought it up his leg until it was covering his wound. The price of fabric got soaked with blood in a matter of seconds.

"Morgan, can you go find the others, while me and Jay work on Christian?" Morgan nodded and ran back into the forest. Jay took his and Isabelle's arm bands to go soak them again. He brought them back and gave one to Isabelle. She started to rub some of the blood out of Christian's jeans. Jay pulled out his pocket knife and started to cut Christian's jeans so they were shorts. Isabelle grabbed the other arm band and continued washing his legs. Jay went to go wash the sleeves of denim fabric he cut off. Jeffrey was walking by the edge of the forest and gathering twigs. A thought came into his head and he yelled "Brittany!" He ran over to Isabelle and Jay. He dropped the twigs and yelled "We still haven't found Brittany!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry for the kind of cliffhanger. My fingers are kinda tired. To be honest, I kinda forgot about Brit myself. Lol, can't wait to write the next chapter!


	3. caractor descriptions

Isabelle: is 11 years old. Is tall for her age. Has dark blonde hair with bright red highlights. Hair falls slightly past her shoulders. Hazel eyes.

Wears 1 fingerless blue leather glove. A sky blue T-shirt. Dark blue skinny jeans. A navy blue baseball cap. and a blue camp armband.

Christian: is 13 years old. Is tall for his age. Has dirty blonde hair. Hair is straight but curls around his neck. Brown eyes.

Wears a dark red T-shirt. Light blue jeans. A crown necklace, a black leather glove on his right hand, and a white camp armband

Morgan: is 13 years old. Is average height for her age. Has brown hair than falls past her shoulders. Blue eyes.

Wears a yellow and blue tie dyed T-shirt. Dark blue skinny jeans, and a yellow camp armband.

Jeffrey: is 9 years old. Is average height for his age. Has short brown hair. Brown eyes.

Wears a lime green T-shirt. Dark red skinny jeans. Black suspenders that he wears down. Dark green camp armband.

Heather: is 11 years old. Is slightly short for her age. Has slightly curly, dusty, blonde hair. Blue/grey eyes.

Wears a pink T-shirt with red hearts on it. Dark purple skinny jeans. Magenta camp armband.

Raphiel: is 13 years old. Is average height for his age. Has short brown hair. Dark brown eyes.

Wears a plain black T-shirt, blue jeans, a small diamond stud earring in his right ear (its actually a cubic cerconium, but he refuses to admit it) and a yellow camp armband.

Jaylen: is 13 years old. Is slightly tall for his age. Has Short, dark brown hair. Brown eyes.

Wears a yellow shirt, with a black snake printed on it that says "don't tread on me", normal color jeans, bright red, fingerless, gloves, and a red camp armbamd.

Brittany: is 15 years old. Average height for her age. Long brown hair that falls to the middle of her back. Bright green eyes.

Wears a green T-shirt that's says "by reading this, you have given me temporary control of your mind", cutoff jeans, and a zebra-striped armband.

* * *

Well that's the descriptions! Hope you enjoyed them!


	4. Chapter 2

'How the hell did we forget Britt?' Isabelle thought. She was careful not to say it out loud so Jeffrey wouldnt pick up her bad language. They heard Brittany's voice scream "Help!".

"I'm coming," Isabelle found herself yelling as she ran into the forest. Gatomon was running close behind her, followed by Jay and Patamon. "Where are you Brittany?" Isabelle yelled. Brittany screamed again. Isabelle ran as fast as she could toward Britt's voice.

"Isabelle," Isabelle heard someone scream from directly above her. She looked up and saw Brittany, laying on a thick branch and hugging one of her knees.

"Brittany, what happened to you? Are you ok?" Isabelle asked as she started climbing the tree.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, I just thought it would be fun to scream and make you guys worry about me," she responded sarcasticly.

"I wasn't worried," Raphiel said as he pushed through the bushes.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Terminator," Brittany said. Isabelle picked Brittany up in her arms -she's really strong- and carefully climbed down the tree.

"Thank goodness for those strong branches," Isabelle said when she got down. "Nerd, go get Morgan and Heather. Meet us at the beach. Morgan knows where it is," Isabelle said, and started heading through the path of pushed down bushed, and trampled grass that her and Jay had made. They were almost back to the beach when Isabelle remeberd something and started running as fast as she could without dropping her friend. "Christian!"Isabellee screamed. She got to the beach and carefully set down Brittany. She looked over to where she had been tending to Christian, and saw what was probably another digimon. "Christian," Isabelle said, and slowly walked over, completely egnoring the digimon. She fell to her knees, softly rested her head on her brother's knee.

"Isabelle," she heard a soft voice say. A hand rested lightly on her shoulder. She looked up to see her brother awake.

"Christian," she said so quietly she could barely hear it herself, "you ok?"

"I've been better," he said. Isabelle laughed a little bit. Jay walked up behind Isabelle. He sat down next to her.

"How you doing, bro?" Jay said to Christian, even though they weren't brothers.

"Thanks to Gabumon, here, I'm doing pretty good. Just a little tired. Can I sleep now?" Isabelle laughed quietly, and nodded. She stood up and grabbed Jay's hand. She pulled him up and they started walking away.

"Let's go look for some food. Gatomon, can you help us?" Isabelle said when they got far enough so Christian wouldn't hear.

"Sure," Gatomon said. They walked into the forest and imedeately, Gatomon jumped in a tree. She grabbed a bushel of mini, orange, banana-ish things from a branch, and tossed it to Isabelle. She grabbed another one and tossed it to Jay. "That enough for ya?" She asked.

"Its more than enough. Thanks Gatomon!" Isabelle said, and they walked back out to the beach. "Gatomon, can you wait here while me and Jay go get some firewood?" Gatomon nodded and sat down, facing Christian and Gabumon. Isabelle and Jay walked back into the forest. "Do you want to collect the bigger branches? I'll collect the kindling," Isabelle said.

"Sure," Jay said, and they started looking for wood. Isabelle couldn't get her mind off of her brother. What would happen if his wounds got infected? She would never forgive herself if she let that happen. At that moment, a tear rolled down her cheek. It fell on a dry leaf and made a surprisingly loud splash as she bent down to grab a stick. She wiped her cheek with her rist and stood straight up. Jay turned around, in time to see more tears in Isabelle's eyes. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. The kiss ended too soon. Isabelle longed for another, but thought that they should get back to work. After a while, they decided to head back to the beach. Morgan, Heather and Nerd had found their way to the beach, and had managed to collect some shellfish.

"How's it goin'?" Isabelle asked.

"Good," Morgan and Brittany replied simultaneously. Isabelle and Jay walked over and put down the firewood.

"Can you guys set up the fire? I'm going to go see how Christian's doing," Isabelle said. She walked over to her brother. Gabumon hadn't left his side. Christian was awake, and petting Gabumon. "How ya doing?"

"I'm doin a little better," he said, "how's it going with Britt?" Isabelle looked over by Brittany who was doing her best to help with the fire, but morgan kept making her go lay back down.

" More active than you at the moment," Isabelle replied. She put her hand on her brother's forhead. "Your cold, let's get you into the sun," she said.

"No, I'm fine where I am."

"Are you sure?" Isabelle wasn't positive he was. He just was too tired to move. Her brother nodded.

"Go have fun with your friends. I'm gonna catch another nap."

"Ok, but I'm gonna bring you some food soon, and you're gonna eat if I have to dove my hand down your throat," she said and walked away.

* * *

Almost 700 words in this one! Wow. Ok, so maby not wow for you guys, its a pretty good for me. Next chapter should come soon, but I'll be New York for a week. So before the end of the first week in February. Ok, thanks for reading!


End file.
